Calezra, Haria One-shot
by Ezra-fitzturkey
Summary: well, this probably sucks. but I don't care I'm sick and this took an hour


Aria walked up to Hanna's door and knocked repeatedly until someone answered. Ashley opened the door, looking concerned as to why Aria looked like a mess.

"Are you okay? Come inside." Ashley gently grabbed Aria's shoulder and took her into the dry house. "Do you need a towel? Why are you out in the storm?"

"I- I need to talk to Hanna is she home?" Aria studdered, not wanting to sound upset or shaken as to what happened an hour ago.

"I think she's upstairs in her room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Marin." Aria gave her a smile then ran up the stairs to Hanna's bedroom.

She let herself in, knowing Hanna would never open the door if she knew who was on the other side of it.

"Mom, I'm studying-...Aria." Hanna looked up from her book then continued to look at it after realizing who was there.

"Han, I was wrong. Okay? I-I'm sorry about freezing you out and slamming the door on your ass and-"

"Aria, what do you want?" Hanna sat up from her stomach.

Aria opened her mouth then closed it again. "Aria?"

"I believe you now." Aria said the best she could without cracking.

Hanna slid off her bed and shut her bedroom door. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" She brought Aria over to her bed.

Aria shook her head, "I left, I said I had to meet Spencer. I can't stay there. I won't. Not until my dad gets back and they're gone." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Hanna put her arms around Aria.

"You can stay here. Let me call Caleb and tell him I can't make dinner tonight. Get come dry clothes out of my closet." Hanna grabed her phone and walked out into the hall.

She dialed Caleb's number and paced up and down the hall until he answered.

"Hanna, Hey. I was just about to leave." Caleb greeted. "Change of plans. Aria showed up pretty upset, she needs me tonight."

"What happened?"

"Some freak who hit on me the other day hit on her. She's just a little off right now." Hanna explained.

"Wait, what's this guy's name?" Caleb asked, not so much in his friendly tone he had 2.5 seconds ago.

"It doesn't-" "Hanna."

"Zack-..Something. He owns the Brew."

Hanna could hear Caleb's breath on the other end, "Does Aria have a boyfriend? She does right? Who was with her at Emily's?"

"Caleb, calm down." Hanna ordered, crossing her one free arm.

Caleb was silent, waiting for the answer he wanted. "Ezra Fitz." Hanna finally said.

"Okay, I love you." "Wait what are you gonna-" Hanna started, Caleb hung up before she finished. "Do.." She ended the call and put her phone in her pocket.

* * *

Caleb walked up with Spencer to Ezra's apartment door, "Why did you need me to show you were Fitz lives?" Spencer asked, knocking on the door. "Because I think he needs to know what Hanna told me." Caleb replied, not sayong any more.

Ezra opened the door, first seeing Spencer,shock came over his face when he saw Caleb. "Spencer-" "Don't even ask me." Spencer, with crossed arms, put up and hand and shook her head.

He turned to Caleb, waiting for an explaination as to why they were there. "It's about Aria." Caleb said, flat out. Nothing following it. Ezra pushed his door open. "Come inside."

* * *

About an hour later, Caleb and Ezra walked into the Brew, it was right before closing so no one was there except for Emily, another waiter and Zack.

"Sorry, we're closing. What you see is what we have." Emily said, turning around. Caleb gave her a smile. "Oh hey guys. Do you want some coffee?"

"Actually, coffee doesn't sound too bad-" "We're here to see your boss." Ezra stopped Caleb from saying any more.

"Zack? Okay. He's in the back, I can get him." Emily walked into the back room.

Caleb and Ezra gave each other a look. "What are we gonna do?" Ezra asked, because someone had to.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know after I look at the basterd." Caleb crossed his arms. Ezra put his hands in his coat pockets.

Emily came back out with Zack a few seconds later. Caleb and Ezra switched what they were doing. Ezra crossed his arms, Caleb put his hands in his pockets.

"You wanted to see me?" Zack gave them a greeting smile.

The waiter that was busting tables clocked out and left. Emily stood around, mostly because these were her friends boyfriends and she didn't want to be rude.

"Emily, you can go." Ezra told her, moving out of her way so she could get a clear view of the door.

"I'm okay."

"Emily.." Caleb gave her a look, telling her she didn't want to be there. Emily nodded, she was confused but she understood. Not a witness, can't be questioned. She waved at every

one then walked out.

* * *

30 minutes later there was a knock at the Marin's front door again. Hanna and Aria pranced down stairs, both hyper on sugar and soda.

Hanna swung the door open, Aria laughed. "Be careful."

They both looked at who was standing in the doorway, "Caleb?" Hanna raised an eyebrow. "Ezra, what the hell happened to you?" Aria pulled Ezra into the light, Hanna did the same with Caleb.

Aria moved Ezra's head to hit the light where she wanted it to, "Did you get into a fight with your door frame or something?" Hanna asked, looking at the bruise on Caleb's mouth.

Aria looked at Ezra's hand, "What is this?" She held it up in front of him "A hand." He replied, giving her a smile. "The hand of a winner actually." Caleb pointed out.

Aria raised an eyebrow at Caleb and looked at the cut on the side of Ezra's face.

"What did you win?"

Hanna looked at Caleb and gave him an annoyed look. "Why did you do something? I told you it wasn't a big deal!" She sighed, annoyed.

"What wasn't a big deal?" Aria looked at Hanna. "We weren't just gonna sit around and wait for something bad to happen." Ezra stated.

"What are we talking about!?" Aria's eyes darted from all three of them. "Zack won't be bothering you anymore. In fact, he won'tbe bothering anyone in Rosewood." Caleb said.

"You don't know that. But he won't come anywhere near you girls anymore." Ezra kissed Aria's forehead.

"I dunno, man. If It were me, I wouldn't be one to push buttons around you." Caleb put an arm around Hanna's shoulder.

"So, from what I'm hearing. My mom is gonna have a canceled wedding, which I'll explain why she shouldn't be upset. And that my boyfriend is a badass." Aria smiled at Ezra. "Your boyfriend only does what he has to."

Caleb and Hanna watched them silently look into each other's eyes. Hanna rolled her own, "Just kiss already." She smiled.

Aria and Ezra looked at Haleb, then did as told. Aria gave Ezra a kiss then wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

Ezra kissed the top of her head, holding onto her. He didn't need to say anything. She knew he loved her, and he knew the same about her.

If he didn't love her, he probably wouldn't have got a drink thrown at him...In a glass cup.

Caleb gave Ezra a nod, "You make a good partner." "You're not so bad yourself."


End file.
